


Copy Cat Noir

by PaperFox19



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bukkake, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Cat Noir is being framed by a Copy Cat, the artist Theo has been akumatized and he wants to show just how bigger and better he is than Cat Noir.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Théo Barbeau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Copy Cat Noir

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Copy Cat Noir

Cat Noir is being framed by a Copy Cat, the artist Theo has been akumatized and he wants to show just how bigger and better he is than Cat Noir.

-x-

Cat Noir was pissed, he was framed for stealing a painting by a Copy Cat. Clearly he was an akumatized villain, Lady Bug offered to help, but Cat Noir believed he got this, and he did...for 5 seconds.

The blonde found himself, handcuffed and chained unable to escape. The chains drew back and brought the hero to his knees. “Well look at what we have here?” Copy Cat came out.

“You know I'm not into the kinky stuff.”

“Still acting cocky? You won't be after this. Cataclysm!” with one touch to Cat Noir's skin tight body suit, and the outfit began to dissolve.

“Ahh what are you doing?” he struggled against the chains. “My suit!” the black skin tight suit dissolved revealing the skin underneath.

“Really running around in this thing it's almost like you wear nothing at all.” Copy Cat crossed his arms, and smiled in victory.

Cat Noir shivered as his stomach and pecs were exposed, his pink perky nipples exposed, his suit dissolved over his back and down his arms, stopping only at his wrists, leaving his gloves and miraculous untouched. Further down, his suit dissolved, revealing his bare ass and his crotch, his tiny patch of blonde pubes and his cute 3 inch dick getting exposed, down his legs dissolving even his shoes leaving him barefoot.

Copy Cat laughed, besides his mask, gloves, cat ears, and miraculous. Cat Noir blushed, and tried to hide his exposed crotch. “Hahaha, aww that's cute.” his hand comes down and slips into his crotch. Fingers so much like his found his three inch pecker.

Cat Noir gasped as his penis was stroked. It didn't take much and his cock was rock hard. “Though I'd be shy to if I was rocking that tiny tool.”

The original was blushing but he tried to act tough. “Well if you're my copy bet you aren't rocking anything bigger.” Copy Cat smirked.

“Oh you'd like to think that, but I'm so much better than you.” he pulled back, Cat Noir noticed the bulge in the tight leather pants. It was something he could never match.

Copy Cat undid his pants and freed possibly the biggest cock Cat Noir had ever seen. 11.5 inches, his crotch crowned with a thick nest of pubes. “You see I'm better than you in every way.” He gripped the blonde's hair and began slapping his fat cock against Cat Noir's face.

The smell, the warmth, the girth, the length, and the sting of each slap. His cheeks were red, his eyes rolled up. 'Oh lease not like this…' another slap to his right cheek and Cat Noir came. He gasped and his body trembled.

Copy Cat raised an eyebrow and he looked down, Cat Noir's stomach, crotch and his legs were covered in his own cum. “Oh you little bitch, do you like big cocks?” he began rubbing his cock against the hero's face.

Cat Noir moaned, the smell making his mind swim. “Oh you must love em, look how hard you are and you just came.” Cat Noir could only blush as his tiny tool twitched in excitement. “Let's take a closer look.”

Copy Cat kneeled so they were face to face and crotch to crotch. The copy wagged his dick, his thick tool smacking the tiny rod. “Ahhhh!” Cat Noir moaned and bucked his hips, resulting in his balls getting slapped around to by the thick rod.

“Look at you, your tiny rod can't compare to mine.” he grabbed the boy's ass cheeks and began to thrust his hips. His huge rod easily slid across his cock and balls.

“Ahhh! Ah ah ah ah!” Copy Cat could feel the tiny tool twitch. Cat Noir moaned, the friction to his cock and balls felt so good, all he could do was moan and buck his hips.

“Yes do it, cum show me just how weak you are, help lube my cock.” Cat Noir couldn't hold back, with a throaty moan he came shooting his seed all over the Copy Cat's cock.

“Will say one thing, least you shoot plenty of semen, but I still got you beat.” He freed his big balls, they were huge, they made Cat Noir's nuts look like grapes. He spread the semen over his massive length. “We finally found use for your tiny tool, a lube dispenser.”

Cat Noir shuddered, after two orgasms his head was light. The dominating words made his cock twitch happily.

Copy Cat came around. “Let's find a good use for you.” he spread Cat Noir's ass cheeks and exposed his tight twitching hole. “Aww look at that, got a cute hole here let's break it in.” he went to town licking the boy's tight pucker.

“Ohh fuck!”

“Yeah you like that. You all talk, you wanna strut like a tiger but really your just a slutty kitten.” his fingers slipped into the boy's hole, and Cat Noir moaned. The chains rattled, and he bucked back fucking himself on his own fingers.

It was so strange, the copy was like him in so many ways, his tone, his voice, same hands and fingers. It felt so good, one finger became two, and three and his body shook in joy. His eyes rolled up, and he drooled as his small dick throbbed in joy.

Copy Cat fondled his ass, giving it a playful smack. “Ahh!” the copy smirked, loving how the inner walls sucked on his fingers, his own massive rod wanted inside.

He removed his fingers and Cat Noir whined at the loss. “What do you say kitten?” he slid his massive dick between his ass cheeks. His hands came around and began toying with his perky nipples.

“Ahhhhh!” he rocked back.

“Come on say it, admit how much you want it. I might just give it to you.” he toyed with Cat Noir's nipples, pinching and teasing them making them turn a lovely shade of red. His dick was ready to burst, and his ass was tingling.

“Please fuck me!”

“Gladly!” he lined his thick penis up with his gaping hole. His dick slipped inside, Cat Noir's own cum working as lube to fuck himself. “Ohh yeah, take it take it all!” His cock filled him to the brim.

Once he was buried balls deep Cat Noir came. His seed spraying all over the floor. His copies big nest of pubes tickled his ass cheeks. He felt so full, his channel hugging every glorious inch, and in his climax he squeezed him tighter. “Oh yes!!!” he began to move, and he didn't spare him either.

Copy Cat went hard and fast pounding away at his tight heat, his big balls smacking Cat Noir's tiny nuts. His plump rear was smacked again and again, the sound of skin striking skin echoing through the room.

Cat Noir's sweet spot, was abused and made the hero lose himself in lust. “We finally found what you are good for, you have the perfect ass for taking dick. Really it's for the best with your tiny rod you couldn't satisfy anyone.”

“Yes, I could never fuck like you!”

“Who's the superior Cat Noir?”

“You!” he moaned as he came again. The tiny tool continued to fire new spurts with each new thrust.

“You know it kitten!” he pounded his huge rod into Cat Noir's tight man pussy. He kept thrusting loving how with each new release his inner walls hugged his penis.

Cat Noir mewled, his fine pecs and nipples played with, each new thrust in earning a pinch, and each pull out getting a teasing rub. He began to drool in lustful bliss.

“Kitty needs his milk. Here it comes!” he grit his teeth and came, thick seed, poured deep shot deep into Cat Noir's tight ass. So much cum, even if Cat Noir saved up for a year he'd never produce so much cum. His insides were filled to the brim and Cat Noir loved it!

His balls were spent, his penis twitching as he had nothing left to give, but the orgasmic pleasure kept coming. “There now, that's one hole fed.” he pulled his cock out and Cat Noir whined at the loss, the semen leaving his gaping entrance to run down his taint, balls, and legs.

Copy Cat was still hard. He undid the chains and Cat Noir collapsed onto his hands and knees. “Crawl to me my kitten bet you are still hungry.” he wagged his huge rod and Cat Noir eyed it hungrily, he licked his lips and crawled over to him.

Without stopping he began to worship the massive penis. Licking and kissing the huge flesh. “That's my good little kitten.” he ruffled the blonde hair.

-x-

Sure Lady Bug would come and save the day, but Cat Noir would never be the same and neither would Adrien. He visited Theo everyday, sometimes as Cat Noir sometimes as Adrien, the cat needed his daily milk supply. Theo didn't complain his crush changed from Lady Bug to Cat Noir and Adrien.

Dominating the hot stud with the tiny dick really gave him a rush. His huge 11.5 inch dick never got so much attention.

End


End file.
